dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Zombie
Nickname "Fat Zombie" is a large infected dressed in a white tank top with a yellow face print and black pants. His stomach and arms are bloated and he has large sacks around his neck. Fat Zombie is a very problematic zombie to fight against in part due to his extremely damaging on-death ability. Upon being killed, Fat Zombie explodes, dealing high Area of Effect damage to all units, stationary units, and zombies in a large radius around the spot where he was killed. Immediately after exploding, a chunk of flesh is sent flying in a random spot forward or backward, dealing 35 damage upon landing. These chunks are capable of harming both humans and zombies. However, it is much easier for it to harm other enemies as it must only land very close to them as opposed to units who need it to land in a very specific way in order to deal damage. Due to the flesh chunk's random arc, its practicality is infrequent and unremarkable most of the time. Although Fat Zombie can cause quite a bit of trouble, he can be used to players' advantage. Because his explosion can harm his own undead allies, it's a good idea to wait until a big wave of zombies runs by and drop Empty Barrel or Red Barrel on him, destroying, or at least severely damaging, the swarm. The same method also applies to missions where plenty of zombies are on the battlefield at the beginning, making it much easier to reach and destroy the barricade. If a mission mostly consists of waves containing Fat Zombies, it might be difficult to destroy the barricade as most ranged units might shoot Fat Zombie down while melee units are attacking the barricade, well inside the radius of its powerful explosion. Charlotte and Sniper might help with this thanks to their longer range, although Sniper is only available for medium-level players and takes a long time to prepare while Charlotte requires 250 stars collected in order to receive her. Firefighter is one of the best units to counter Fat Zombie as he has undocumented explosion resistance. Additionally, his unique AI allows him to head directly to a nearby Fat Zombie when not currently fighting another enemy and easily kill it. While some other units also possess this AI, they will very likely die from the sheer damage caused by the explosion. Abilities * Explodes on death, causing a large, ring-shaped blast of blood. ** Damage depends on proximity. Closer units and enemies can take up to three hits in total starting from the highest possible damage down to the lowest possible damage, with the max possible explosion damage able to be taken totaling up to 161. *** A chunk of flesh drops in a random spot, dealing 35 damage to units and zombies. * Unable to attack. * Knockback resistance. First Encountered * Stage 2, Mission 28. Trivia * Fat Zombie's general appearance, description, and abilities are likely inspired by the Boomer, a special infected enemy from the Left 4 Dead series by Valve. Gallery Fat Zombie (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies